Revolutionary
by Poxifill
Summary: John had always been in love with his childhood best friend but when she mysteriously died in a car accident he was forced to move on with his life. But eleven years later she comes back into his life, unfortunately she has a rather dark and dangerous past. Will he be willing to help her free of the demons of her past or try and forget everything that ever happened? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__**: Hey guys so this is my first Sherlock Fanfic and I am a little nervous about posting this so let me know what you think and stick around for more! :D **_

_**Transcripts:**_

_**Therapist: He is a bad man….**_

_**Patient: (Ignores therapist.)**_

_**Therapist: You can't believe that he is a good man. He killed people. Do you want to stay here until you turn eighteen do you?**_

_**Patient: (Narrows eyes at therapist) There's nothing left in the real world that you haven't already taken.**_

_**Therapist: What do you mean?**_

_**Patient: (Rolls eyes and scoffs.) Seriously? You're going to sit there and play stupid? My family, my life, my friends… my future. You took it all away from me okay? **_

_**Therapist: How is your future ruined?**_

_**Patient: You ruined it. **_

_**Therapist: How… ?**_

_**Patient: I refuse to answer any more questions… Are we done here?**_

_**Therapist: For now...**_

_*******Eleven years later*********_

Being back in the city after ten years is hard. Even if you were born there. But people leave for a reason right? Wrong, I was taken away, at the age of eleven, my father was wronged by the people he loved, and I was forced to leave the life that I loved. My best friend, whom I was never able to contact again, went on with life thinking I had died.

It was the worst thing that could have ever happened to my life. I gave up my passion of hoping to become a doctor and be in the army and joined the local dance studio in Moscow, Russia hopping to continue with the passion that my dad had started me on so long ago.

So when I came home to London I didn't know what to do with myself. I knew no one anymore, and the city had changed dramatically. I had been in the city for exactly five weeks when I was finally beginning to settle down.

It was rather cold outside the day that my life changed. I had stopped at the local tea shop for some hot tea when I ran into him. My long lost friend from those oh so many years ago, he looked much older now but still the same. The smile he gave to the waitress was still the same goofy smile he gave to almost everyone.

But I almost had a heart attack when he turned around and looked directly at me. He had a blank look on his face though as he smiled and turned around. That disappointed me, but why would he recognize me? It had been so long. So when I decided to say hello I figured I would be okay, but I was wrong.

"Hello there John Watson." I smiled as he turned back around.

"Hi, um… I'm sorry, do I know you?" He was still clueless.

"Yeah, Tara, Tara Williams… we used to live across the street from each other." I said, unfortunately my hardly unnoticeable British accent gets in the way forcing me to talk faster.

"Tara? No way…" He said with disbelief.

"Yeah, your mother used to be really good friends with my father. We used to pretend to be doctors when we were eleven and play in the tree house behind your house."

"Oh my god, it is you Tara! I thought you died! Everyone said that you were killed in a car accident and then your father went away to jail because he was the last one that saw you…"

"I am very much alive." I smiled as he is handed his tea.

He checks his watch and frowns. "There is actually somewhere I need to be right now. Do we think we could talk later?" he said as he writes down a phone number and hands it to me.

"Of course."

"It was nice to see you again." He smiled as he walked out the door.

'Until later.' I smiled as I looked down at the sloppy hand writing. And the day had suddenly become glorious. Maybe my life would become great again. I thought as I head to the dance studio to prepare for the upcoming show of that night.

My life had taken a beautiful turn and the world was becoming something glorious again…

And **REVOLUTIONARY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had come and gone, Tara had seen John a few times now. But with the ballet show going on she was limited to how much free time she had. Being a lead role in the ballet was one of the best things she had ever done… But it wasn't her desired field of work, more of like a plan B after everything that had happened to her. She had always wanted to be a doctor and join the army, but after her father was framed she had no choice but to fall back onto her other hobby.

She never was really sure how the whole thing had happened; she had always been the only child. Her mother had died at birth so she grew up by herself with her father. Her dad worked as a doctor too, one of the reasons she had wanted to become one, she used to go in after school and make daily rounds to the patients who didn't have any families. The hospital was a sad place to be but she enjoyed the people there.

Tara walked up the stairs and to the front door of apartment 221B and knocked on the door, she could hear the sweet sound of a violin being played, but as soon as she rang the bell the sound stopped. John opened the door a few beats later with a smile on his face.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door wider for her, "Let me grab my coat and keys and we can head out."

"It's a nice place you have here." Tara smiled as she looked around. The place was cluttered something she could probably never handle and a yellow smiley face on the wall. When she turned to the direction John had gone she was met face to face with a tall brown haired man who eyed her.

"Sherlock this is Tara, the girl I was telling you about, Tara this is Sherlock Holmes." John informed as he noticed the two staring each other down.

"Hello." Tara said politely as she looked around the flat.

"You're Tara." Sherlock seemed to say matter of factly.

"Em, yes… and you're Sherlock."

"You seem uncertain."

"Em, no I am not."

"Your posture proves differently, you're not used to messy spaces so you're rather OCD, you stand on your feet awkwardly suggesting that you are a dancer, ballet probably, your clothes suggest that you make pretty good money and aren't used to this part of London, and you seem to avoid eye contact as often as possible, so you're hiding. What from though only you know. You're alone, very alone, you don't have any siblings and you're parents are living in a faraway country, probably the US." He finished smugly, like he had accomplished a great deal.

"I… em… How did you know that? How could you possibl-"

"Alright, are you ready?" John interrupted as he came in through around the corner.

"Oh? Right… Yes." Tara replied forgetting to respond to Sherlock as he went back to playing his violin.

"We're going out, Mrs. Hudson." He yells down the hallway as they walk out the door.

"She seems like a nice person." Tara mused as she hugged her jacket closer to herself when the wind blew in her face, moving her curly hair everywhere.

"She is. Well you kind of have to be living with Sherlock." He smiled as he waved down a cab.

"Thank you."

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

John gave the cabbie the address as Tara settled into the seat behind the driver. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Maybe later." John smirked.

"Why so mysterious, Mr. Watson?"

"No reason I just wanted to do something special."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

_**Two hours later….**_

__"Thank you for dinner, John, it was really good." Tara smiled as she slipped her jacket on and walked out the door that John was holding open. "Thank you."

"Of course." John nodded as he followed her out. They walked quietly for a few minutes while Tara got time to think. The sky shimmered above them with the sight of stars as the wind gusted around them.

"So, you seem to have a really… colorful… roommate there." Tara said

"I love how you describe him." John chuckled as he slid his arm around her waist.

"I don't know what else to call him. Do you usually talk about your girlfriends to your roommate?"

"I em… no? Why?"

"He seemed to know an unusual amount of things about me."

"Yeah, that's Sherlock, he's like that. He deduces things you see."

"The science of deduction. Right."

"You know about it?"

"A colleague I work with loves that blog. I didn't connect the dots until now though."

"Yeah, he's definitely interesting."

"I would imagine, he probably keeps you on your f-" Tara is interrupted by a man in a dark colored jacket.

"GIVE ME YOUR WALLETS AND PHONES NOW!"

John wasted no time throwing him the wallet but Tara hesitated. She knew that voice, that evil voice that would demand everything from someone.

"COME ON LADY! I SAID NOW!" The man pulled a gun out.

"Alright, lets just calm down for us please, Tara give him the phone and wallet."

"Steven." She whispered as she took a step forwards. "What are you doing?!"

"Tara!" John said as he stepped in front of her to guard her from the gun that was being pointed at them.

"Tanaira, give me your damn phone or your friend here gets it."

Tara sank into John's back, "John, I think he is drunk. It isn't good to be anywhere near him when he is drunk. He is violent."

"Alright, question is where did he get the gun?"

"It's easier than you might think." Tara regretted to say but she had to.

"Are you in trouble Steven?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" He said as four gun shots rang out….


End file.
